New Friends and Old
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Since there has been a couple episodes in a row that Ty and Scott have been away at a conference. I have decided to write about when they come back. Not a very good title since I just came up with the idea, but hope you'll enjoy it! *Warning: Spoilers Ahead*
1. Chapter 1

Cass comes up the stairs and into the loft "Amy are you home?"

Amy pulls a pan out of the oven and emptys the contense into the bowl "Yea i'm here" she says turning around to put the bowl on the table as Cass steps into the loft

"I think i left some of my makeup here" Cass says as she walks over to join Amy

"Oh yea i think i saw some laying in the bathroom" Amy says gesturing towards the other side of the loft "thanks for staying with me the last couple days"

"Oh it was no problem, we need to do it more often when the boys go away to the long conferences" Says Cass as she helps Amy carry some more food over to the table "speaking of the boys did they make it back okay?"

"Yea they did" she says gesuring over to where there is a lump under the covers on Ty's side of the bed

Cass smiles as she looks where Ty is still asleep then turns back around to Amy "What time did they get in last night?"

"I'm not sure, i waited up till 11 but then i feel asleep and i woke up at about 2 to use the bathroom and he was laying there in the bed beside me, it was pretty nice he was out cold but it's just nice to have him back" Amy tells Cass now back over the kitchen area "I've been trying to lure him awake with food, do you want to stay for breakfest?"

"Yea i would love that" Cass says sitting down at the table "I'm glad they are back to, it's been tough at the clinic by myself even though nothing major has really happened in the past couple weeks"

"I thought y'all are hiring someone else to fill in when Ty and Scott are both out of town" Amy says with a concerned look

"We'll were in the process of hiring someone, but when they got called away to the conference we didn't have enough time to find someone" right then the ringer on Cass's phone goes off "Well Scott most have got up and made it to the Clinic, I just got a text from him" Cass looks up from the phone

"Do you mind turning your ringer down, i'm trying not to make to much noise" Amy smiles as Cass turns down the volume on her phone

"Do you need any help?" Cass says as she gets up to join Amy back in the kitchen

"Can you put the plates and glasses on the table?" Amy smiles at her

"Yes i can" Cass smiles as she turns around to walk back to the table

As Amy puts some pans in the sink that she has used to cook she feels someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist "I smelled food and coffee"

She turns around to see Ty with bed hair and wearing a night shirt and shorts "Good Morning" Amy says smiling at him

"Morning" Ty says as he leans in to give her a kiss

As they pull apart, Amy looks at him "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yea i'm starving" Ty says as he grabs a mug out of the cabinate to fix some coffee, he notices Cass as he and Amy walk over to the table to sit down "Hi Cass, what are you doing here?"

"Amy invited me for breakfast" she says as they get seated at the table "How was the conference?"

"Long and tiring" Ty says as he takes a sip of his coffee

"What time did you get home this morning?" Amy says taking a bite of food

"I think it was around 1 this morning, even though really everything from when we left the airport is really more of a blur, we had a two hour delay at the airport so instead of the flight getting in at 10 we got in at about 12" Ty takes another sip of coffee as he continues "And since Scott was driving i'm pretty sure i fell asleep in the truck on the way back"

"Well i'm just glad your back" Amy says as she smiles at him

"So how did everything go around here while we were gone?" Ty says looking at the girls

"Well things went pretty well at the clinic, nothing to eventful even though it will be easier when we can get someone to help out while y'all are gone so it's not just me" Cass says

"Yea we need to find someone to be there even when all three of us are here, it still gets pretty busy" Ty says as he turns his attention to Amy "So how about you?"

"Things went smoothly around here too nothing to eventful, i missed you though" Amy says as Ty pulls his arm around her shoulder

"So i heard you two became pretty good friends while i was gone" Ty says

"Yea i was actually going to see if you wanted to go with me to see some new techniques with using acupuncture on horses over at the fair grounds this morning" Cass says

Amy looks at Ty and he can tell she's waiting on his response "that works for me, i think Caleb wants to show me something at the rodeo grounds anyway" he gets up from the table where he has finished eating "How about we meet y'all for lunch at Maggies after we get done?"

"Well hopefully he's not wanting to show off his daisy duke look again" says Cass with a laugh

"His what?" Ty says as Cass and Amy get uo from the table laughing 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ty, you up here?" Caleb as he comes up into the loft

"Yea just hold on, I just got out of the shower" Ty says from behind the closed bathroom door

"How was the conference?" Says Caleb helping himself to some water and then sitting down on the couch

"Long" Ty says poking his head out of the bathroom door "the girls gone yet?"

"Yea they were pulling out as I came in" Caleb says looking at something on his phone

"Okay good" Ty says opening the door further and coming with a towel around his neck and in his boxers

"Nice look" Caleb says looking in his direction

"Hey I forgot to take my clothes in the bathroom with me" Ty says as he searchs through the closet for something to wear "besides you ought to feel honored, not many people i feel comfortable around coming out like this other then around Amy and you"

"Yea I'm touched" Caleb says sarcastically

"Besides I wasn't going to say anything but since you started the conversation, the daisy duke outfit looked cute" Ty says with a smirk as he finishs buttoning his shirt

"They showed you that!" Caleb says getting off the couch and walking over to sit on the end of the bed as Ty sits down to put on his shoes

"Yea they did, it was very interesting" Ty says giving a discerning look at Caleb "but it was nice what you did for Jade"

"Well you know, it's just the kind of guy I am" Caleb says with a smile

"So what exactly is it that you want to show me?" Ty says as he starts down the stairs

"I'll tell you when we get there" Caleb says following Ty down the stairs

"Okay well let's go then" Ty says giving Caleb a look as they get to Ty's truck

"Hey what's that look for?" Caleb says noticing the look as Ty just climbs in the truck with no response

"okay it's right up here" Caleb says later as him and Ty are making their way down the row of horse stales at the rodeo grounds "And here she is" Caleb says coming to a stop in front of one of the stales with a horse inside, he looks back behind him to see Ty giving him a wild look "What?"

"Nope not again" Ty says remembering the last time Caleb brought him to see a horse he was intrested in

"Look it's not the same as the last time" Caleb says trying to make an argument

"What like the last time when you tried to get me to go in on a horse with you, and I almost lost all of my savings and it almost ended up with Amy and I breaking up for good" Ty says still giving him a hard look

"You just won't let that go will you" Caleb looks back at him "It's not like that this time, I already bought the horse, it's just I was wondering if you would take a look at it, when i get on to buck on it just seems like she's in pain"

"Okay well i'll take a look at her, just let me go grab my vet bag out of the truck" Ty says walking back towards his truck

"So whats the verdict?" Caleb says a while later as Ty is getting done checking out the horse

"Well it feels like the joints in her legs are swollen, maybe we can take her back over the ranch and Amy and I can monitor her over the next few days"

"Isn't going to end up like Rusty did is she" Caleb says looking back at Ty

"Now you know that was because the water was contaminated" Ty says looking at him as he walks out of the stale "And you talk about me not letting things go"

Caleb looks at him once he gets out of the stale "hey I figured if you can take shots then so can I"

"Well I told Amy that we would meet her and Cass at Maggie's at noon so we better get ready to head that way" Ty says as he finishes putting his things back into his vet bag

As Ty and Caleb pull up beside Cass's car at Maggie's Amy and Cass are already sitting on a bench outside

Ty climbs out of his truck as Amy comes over to meet him "Sorry we're late Caleb wanted to try a short cut from the rodeo grounds"

Amy looks at him as she leans in for a kiss "that's okay we didn't get here long ago"

With that they both smile and lean in to give each other a rather long kiss

On the other side of the truck Cass looks at Caleb "They're so cute, why can't we act like them"

"Well next time you can go on the two week conference and then we'll see what happens" Caleb says jokingly as Cass hits him in the arm before they walk around to join Ty and Amy who are now standing on the sidewalk waiting


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon the four are finishing up their lunch when Lou walks over to the end of the counter that they are sitting at "How was everything?" she ask as she starts to clear the counter off

"It was great as usual" Ty says looking up at her

Amy gives a look to Ty "Yea you would know, your basically in here everyday" she says with a grin

"Hey is that my fault, it's closer then coming home for lunch" Ty says with a playful tone

Just then both Cass and Ty's phones buzz

"It's from Scott" Cass says looking at Ty

"Yea so is mine" Ty says looking at his phone "he says he needs us to come to the clinic"

Cass is the first one to run into the room at the Clinic "What happened?"

"What's going on?" Ty says out of breath running in behind her followed by Amy and Caleb coming in behind him

Scott looks up from the table where he is sitting with a guy that looks to be in his early 20's with dirty blond hair sitting across from him "Where's the fire at?"

Cass looks at him "You texted us"

"Yea and you said to get here" Ty says now standing beside her

"Yea I have a potential assistant" Scott says looking at them "Clearly y'all didn't read the entire message or you would have known that"

Caleb comes around the other side of Ty as Amy walks around on the other side of Cass "Yea they acted like the Clinic was on fire"

"Well since your both here now, this is Sam" he says gesturing towards the guy sitting across from him "Sam this is my Partner Dr. Ty Borden and my assistent Dr. Cassandra Faye"

"Nice to meet both of you" Sam says as he gets up to shake their hands

"And this is my wife Amy" as Ty gestures for Amy to come over

"And this is my boyfriend Caleb" Cass says pointing to where Caleb is looking at some of the animals in the cages

"So i was getting ready to hire him but i wanted to get y'alls input first" Scott says looking up from a paper that looks like a resume

Ty says looking up from the paper "Second year science student, bio-chimestry?" Sam gives a stressed look "Yea i still have nightmares about that class"

Cass looks up at him "If it makes you feel better the second year is one of the hardest"

Sam looks at them "Well that's a comfort to know" he says jokingly

"Well everything looks good to me, your clearly the best canidate for the job" Ty says looking up from the sheet "If it's okay with Cass and Scott I think the job is yours"

"It sounds good to me, it will be nice to have someone else here besides just the three of us" Cass says looking at Scott

"Well welcome to the team" Scott says reaching across the table to shake Sam's hand

Coming out of the Clinic Cassandra looks at Amy "Hey i don't know what you and Ty are planning on doing this afternoon, but I was wondering if you want to show me where the western store is that you said you shop at"

Ty comes up from behind her "Yea actually that sounds like a great idea" Amy turns around to look at him as he continues "Caleb and I actually got some things to do this afternoon" Caleb gives him a confused look from behind "Actually you know what here's some money" he pulls his wallet out and hands Amy some money "Why don't you go to the bigger one in Calgary"

"Are you okay?" Amy says looking at Ty suspiciously

"Yea i'm fine, go have fun" Ty says giving her a kiss on the head

"Ok well i'll see you later then" as she gives him a kiss back

As soon as the girls leave and Caleb and Ty are back in his truck Caleb looks over at Ty "what was all that about?"

"Well i was thinking this morning, these two week confrences are tough on Amy and I and i want to do something special tonight, and we need to go in town to get supplies" Ty says looking over at Caleb

"Okay so i got the steaks off the grill, you said medium well right?" Caleb says bringing a tray upstairs into the loft

"Yea that's good, just put them over on the table" Ty says scurring around the kitchen finishing up the other food and putting it on the table now dressed in a pair of black pants and a nice button up shirt

"So whats the plan for tonight?" looking around the apartment that has candles lite in the living room and bedroom area

"Well first dinner, then a romantic movie" Ty says pointing to the open laptop on the table in the living room

"And then other forms of entertainment" Caleb says jokingly turning around to see Ty giving him a look "Ah come off it i smelled your cologne from the minute I came back upstairs"

"Well that's for me to know" Ty says looking at Caleb

"Oh la la" Caleb jokes before he takes off from where Ty is now coming after him ending with him jumping onto the couch and Ty takling him

Just when Ty has him pinned down Amy and Cass come up stairs looking around

"This explains the suspicious behavior" Cass says looking over at Amy "Looks like someone has a special night planned" They walk across the living room to where Ty still has Caleb pinned down to the couch

"Well you wern't exactly the two i was expecting to see on the couch" Amy says laughing

Ty gives Caleb a look as he gets off of him "Um Cass we should really get going" Caleb says as he geastures Cass toward the stairs

"Yea we'll see y'all later" Cass says as they head down the stairs

Amy comes over and wraps her arms around Ty "So whats all of this?"

"Well i thought i would do something special just for the two of us, since it's been a while since we haven't got a night just to ourselves in a while" Ty says hugging her tighter

"So what have you got planned?" Amy ask smiling at him

"Well i fixed dinner, then i thought a romantic movie, then maybe some other entertainment" Ty says smiling back

"Sounds great" she smiles as she looks back catching his drift "even though maybe we can skip the movie" Amy says with a big grin as they lean in for a kiss


	4. Chapter 4

"There you go girl how does that feel" Cass says to herself as she puts another needle into the horses back

"How's everything going with Daisy?" Amy says as she comes down from the loft and walks over to the stall

"I think the accupunture is helping but i really need Ty to look her over too, to see if there's any underlying problems" Cass says looking at her

"Well I'm going to mix up some herbs to see if that helps, Ty had to go to the clinic early this morning, since its Sam's first day he wanted to be there to help show him some of the ropes and he had some field calls" Amy says as Cass massages Daisy's legs

"Well i've seen some of these signs before, and if i'm right it's going to take more then just Accupunture and Herbs"

"What do you mean?" Amy says as she enters the stall

"You see these places on her lips and gums" Cass says pulling down on Daisy's lips

"Yea i see them" Amy says looking concerned at her

"Those are call hemorrhages, there's a disease called Cellulitis, it can cause the legs to be swollen, and stiffness and being reluctant to move" Cass says looking at Amy who is now beside Daisy

"Well that explains why she been acting the way she has when Caleb is riding her" Amy says rubbing Daisy's mane

At the vets office Ty walks back into the examining room where Sam is sitting on the other side of the desk with the laptop open "how's the paper work going?" he says coming around to the other side of the desk beside Sam

Sam looks at him then back at the computer "Really boring actually"

"Yea i remember doing the same paper work on my first day" Ty says with a laugh

"Thanks for letting me help with the field calls this morning" Sam says smiling at him

"Well i figured you got to learn somewhere, really my first major call was a make it or break it moment for me" Ty says smiling back

"Really?" Sam says looking at Ty in a curious way

"Well there was a school bus wreck, actually my wife Amy was on the school bus, and while no one was injured on the school bus, a truck and horse trailer pulled out in front of them and the bus hit the trailer injuring several of the horses, even to the point where some of the horses had to be put down" Ty says looking back at Sam

"Wait is that the Mircle Girl story, i remember hearing something about that, she calmed down one of the horses?" Sam says looking up at Ty

"Yea that would be the one, wow that's been a long time ago now" Ty says looking back at him, he gets lost in his own thoughts as Sam focuses back on the laptop till his cell phone starts ringing on the desk, as he picks it up Sam turns around "Hey I was just talking about you" he says smiling as he realizes it's Amy

"We have a situation, Cass thinks that Daisy might have Cellulitis" Amy says looking back at the stall where Cass is still trying to relax Daisy

"Well that can get pretty serious, let me see if i can pull up a file on her, Caleb gave me her papers and information to have here at the vet" he says as he walks over to the desk gesturing for Sam to get up as he enters some information into the computer "I'll get back as soon as i can"

As he hangs up his phone he looks back at Sam "Hey you want to help me out with something else?"

"Whatever it is it has to be better then all the paper work" Sam says as he walks up behind him

"there it is!" Ty says under his breath "we need to go"

"Okay" Sam says obviously confused as they go out the door

"Okay I'm here" Ty says as he enters the barn and walks over to where Cass and Amy are in the stall with Daisy "I brought Sam with me too, figured it would be some good experience for him to see what's going on"

Amy and Cass follow Ty into the office followed by Sam "did you find anything out?" Amy ask as Ty sits down at his desk and opens up his laptop "See here" he points to the screen "It says that in a riding accident that Daisy had an injury to her lower front left leg"

"Which would explain how the leg got infected if not treated properly, and how the Cellulitis occured" Says Cass from behind him

"Cellulitis?" Sam ask looking at them

"Cellulitis or Lymphangitis as some call it, is when theres an infection of the tissues that can cause swelling in a horse, specifically causing swelling in the legs as well as other symptoms if its not treated properly it could lead to heart failure, equine purpura or another allergie or disease" Ty says looking at him

"Well I don't think it's gotten to serious yet, she acts like the accupunture is helping" Cass says looking at Ty

"Okay that's a good thing, we can take another look at her before we offically diagnose her but i would say that we need to start her on a small dose of anti-inflammatories, Cass you can help her with the hydrotherapy and wraps and Amy can you help with the Physical Therapy"

"Yea i can do that" Amy says sitting down on his lap

"And i can handle the wraps and keep using the accupture along with it" Cass says where she is standing at the doorway

Ty looks over to see Sam looking at the stall where Daisy is "Hey Sam, do you want to help me with the antibiotics"

"Really" Sam says turning around to face the office

"Yea it will be your first major call" Ty says smiling at him

That night there is a thud down in the barn that shakes Amy awake

She looks over in the bed where Ty is fast asleep "Ty" she says gently shaking his arm "Ty wake up"

"hum what's going on ?" Ty says rolling over to face her with his eyes still closed

They both hear another thud from downstairs "lets go see whats going on" Ty says as they get out of bed

As they go downstairs Ty goes in one direction and Amy goes in another, As Amy looks into Daisy's, she automatically see's the problem "Ty it's worse then we thought" She says as Ty walks over to the stall


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on ? it's two in the morning" Cass says as she enters the Barn followed by Sam and Caleb

"Yea what's going on with Daisy?" Caleb says approaching Amy who is standing outside of Daisy's stall

"Well we woke up to hearing something banging earlier and we came down to see Daisy on the ground" she says turning back to look at Ty who is now listening to Daisy's heart "now we got her standing back up but we think that disease has progressed further then we originally thought"

"Well her heart sounds okay" Ty says walking back over to the stall door "but the lameness in her legs has gotten worse, i'm not sure if we should leave her down here alone tonight" he says looking at the four "If she tries to stand up again and falls over again she could injure herself"

"Well how about we take shifts?" Cass suggest as she looks in the stall at Daisy "we can stay up in the loft and that way when one gets tired then they can come upstairs and another will releive them

"I can take the first shift" Sam says coming up from behind Caleb and Cass

"Are you sure?" Ty says giving him a questionable look

"Yea it's like you said" Sam says walking past them into the stall "my first major call"

"Okay well she should be fine now, but just incase if anything happens come get us" Ty says as the four turn to go upstairs

As they walk back upstairs Sam enters the stall to sit down beside Daisy as he starts to rub her

"Hey it's 6am" Amy says as she walks over to Daisy's stall where Ty is now leaning up aginst the wall asleep, Amy steps into the stall and sits down beside Ty as he stirs "How is she?"

"Well i gave her a higher dose of medications so that seems to be helping" Ty says stretching his arms "I checked her vidal signs again earlier and she seems to be better now, just not knowing how bad it really was it's going to take more then we thought to get her back to the normal"

"Hey we can do this, between you, Cass, Sam and I we can get her back to herself in no time" Amy says as she looks up at Ty who is starting to dose off again "why don't you go back upstairs and I'll watch her for a while"

"No i'm fine, besides it's kind of nice, just you and me down here together, no one to interupt us" he says as Amy moves closer to him as he pulls a blanket across them

"Does this remind you of something?" Amy says smiling looking up at Ty

"Hum what?" Ty says trying to wake up as he moves closer to Amy

"Merlin" Amy says looking at him

"Oh I had completly forgotten about that, that was so long ago" Ty says looking at her

"Been six years ago" Amy says as she puts her head on his shoulder

"We've been through alot since then" Ty says as he leans back against the stall wall

"Yea but somehow we made it through and still here we are" Amy says as Ty gives her a kiss on the head "and your still the overprotective one" She says jokingly

"No I'm not" Ty says as Amy joins him leaning against the wall

"She's standing up" Cass says as she comes downstairs with Caleb the next morning as she enters the stall with Caleb following her

"How is she doing?" Ty says as he and Amy start to wake up after hearing them come in the stall

"I think the anti-inflammatories and antibiotics seem to be helping and seem to be helping, she seems to have more energy and the swelling seems to be going down in her legs" Cass says standing back up from looking a Daisy's legs

"Okay well i need to get changed and get ready I have a shift at the Clinic" he says as he gives Amy a kiss before heading back up to the loft

"How's Rusty doing?" Sam says as he comes into the Clinic

Ty is sitting at the desk typing something into the computer "Well she still has a ways to go to get fully better, but Amy called earlier and said her and Cass have got her out in the round pen, she still a little sluggish but it's better then it was"

"Well i was thinking about yesterday what you said first major calls, I think this definatley qualifys as one" Sam says as he puts his bookbag down under the desk "Y'all definatly don't take it easy on the new guy do you" he says with a laugh as Ty looks back at him 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey how's it going?" Ty says a couple days later walking up to the round pen, just getting home from a night shift and the clinic and hops up on the fence beside Cass giving her a smile "You're turn"

"I'll see you later Amy" Cass says knowing Ty means that she has a shift starting within the hour

"Bye Cass" Amy says turning around waving to Cass as she leads Daisy over to greet Ty "I think she's doing better, she really seems to be progressing well with the physical therapy, i think a few more days and she'll be back to normal"

"There you are" Amy says coming down from the loft later to see Ty in the office

"Hey" he says reaching out as Amy sits down in his lap

"What you working on?" Amy says as she looks at Ty's open laptop

"Just working on some reports and sending some of Daisy's information to Scott" Ty says looking up at her

"You look tired, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest" Amy says giving him a concerned look

"I would but i can't, I told Sam to come over and i would help him with some stuff for the clinic and some of his school work" Ty says as he pulls her closer and closes his laptop "but Sam isn't supposed to be here for a half hour" he says smiling at Amy as she smiles back at him

"Okay so it turns out I don't like bio-chemestry anymore now then i did when i was taking it" Ty says looking up at Sam as they sit on the couch in the loft "I thought this would look different now that i've got my degree but it looks just as scary"

"Hey count you blessings that your not taking it now, did you have ?" Sam says looking at Ty

Ty looks at him "Yea I hated Carter, I can't believe he's still there he was like 90 years old when i had him"

Amy walks over and bends down over the couch "I hate to break up this little trip down memory lane, but it's getting late"

"Yea I should get going, i have an early class in the morning" Sam says as he gathers up his things

"Well i'll see you at work tommorw" Ty says as he walks him to the door

"Thanks for helping me with everything" Sam says on his way out the door

"Yea anytime good luck on your test tommorw" Ty says as Sam heads down the stairs

"I am so tired" Ty says as he heads over to the bed where Amy is already laying down,  
he turns down the covers and climbs in on his side and lays his head back on his pillow

"You know i was thinking when you've been helping Sam these past few days, it reminds me of when you were first starting out with Scott" Amy says as she slides over closer to Ty

"I've just been trying to help him out" Ty says as he lays his head on top of Amy's as he pulls her in closer

"You've done a great job with him" Amy says looking up at Ty "You know i wish i had your energy though, you've came home from the conference, then you stayed up almost all night the next helping with Daisy, and then doing all the work you've done today after working a night shift, your pretty amazing you know that" She says smiling as she rest her head on Ty's chest "Ty" she says when there's no response she looks up to see Ty asleep "I love you" she says kissing him on the cheek before turning off the lamps


End file.
